my lovly devil
by ghwen
Summary: Hinata yang di tolak naruto menghilang, "sassuukee... tolong", "maaf... sasuke"
1. Bab 1

Setelah pernyataan cinta Hinata di tolak sang pujaan hati yaitu Uzumaki Naruto,

Sasuke sang idola kaum hawa pun menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Hinata untuk berpaling padanya,

Hinata memang tidak menerima begitu saja perasaan sang Uchiha, sehingga membuat Sasuke mati - matian untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata.

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika menyerah, alhasil Hinata pun dapat menyerahkan hatinya secara utuh untuk Sasuke.

Setelah bertahun – tahun pacaran, mereka memutuskan hendak melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Seminggu sebelum acara pernikahan,

Di kediamannya Hinata sudah membungkus rapi makanan yang dia masak, hari ini dia ingin pergi ke kantor Sasuke.

"Hari ini Sasuke lembur, dia pasti terkejut melihat kedatanganku nanti," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. Pipinya memerah merona membayangkan wajah sasuke ketika melihat kedatangannya.

Hinata berjalan keluar dengan jaket yang lumayan tebal, malam ini memang terasa sangat dingin bagi hinata.

"kkenapa, ttidak ada taksi ?,"pikir hinata saat menunggu taksi di depan rumahnya.

Rumah hinata memang di dekat jalan raya, sehingga mudah bagi hinata untuk mencari taksi.

"Mungkin, di depan gang sana ada taksi,"batin Hinata

Sebelum hinata melangkahkan kakinya pergi, terdengar bisikan yang memanggil namanya dari arah lain.

Hinata menatap ke arah jalan yang bertentangan dengan jalan yang tadinya ingin ia tuju. Jalan itu terlihat lebih sepi dan gelap. Dia menatap ke arah suara dengan tidak yakin, sampai akhirnya terlihat sesosok pemuda yang membuat hinata penasaran dan menghampirinya.

Bergetar handphone Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih di kantor itu mengangkat telpon dengan malas,

"hallo, dengan Uchiha Sasuke ?,"terdengar suara dari lawan bicara sasuke

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke ogah – ogahan

"Kami dari kepolisian, dengan sangat menyesal kami mengabarkan tunangan Anda ..."

Sasuke masih teringat pembicaraannya di telpon tadi, pikirannya kacau. Dia hanya dapat menyetir dengan kalap menuju Rumah sakit. Dia tidak perduli lagi bila menabrak orang sekalipun, yang di fikiran Sasuke hanya Hinata , Hinata dan Hinata.

Sasuke sampai di rumah sakit, sudah terlihat Sakura dan Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan sedih

"Hinata…,"teriak Sasuke kalap

Mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke Naruto pun berusaha menenangkan dan membesarkan hati sahabatnya itu.

Tangis Sasuke pecah melihat wajah pucat Hinata, dia menggoyang pelan tubuh hinata.

"Kumohon, kumohon hinata hinata bangunlah ..." isak sasuke lirih

"sasuke…,"desis Sakura yang juga mulai meneteskan air mata

Sasuke tidak perduli lagi dengan sekitarnya, dia tetap mengguncangkan pelan tubuh hinata dan kemudian mendekapnya dengan erat, memeluknya dan terus memohon agar hinata membuka matanya.

"Sasuke… berhentilah !,"bentak Naruto yang juga menangis

"apa dengan terus memohon dan bertingkah seperti itu hinata akan hidup lagi ?!,"solot Naruto

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan, kami juga sahabatnya," isak naruto

Sasuke masih tetap menangis dengan memeluk hinata,

Para polisi dan dokter pun datang,

"dokter… hinata, hinata tidak apa-apa kan ? dia akan sembuhkan ?!,"sahut Sasuke seperti orang gila

Dokter hanya menggeleng miris,

Naruto tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap sahabatnya itu dan menonjok sasuke,

Sakura setengah berteriak melihatnya,

"Berhentilah seperti orang gila! Jangan buat hinata bersedih dengan tingkahmu itu!," Cerca Naruto sasuke hanya terduduk dengan tangisnya, bahkan pukulan naruto tak terasa sakit karena sekarang hati sasukelah yang telah terluka.

"teme… ,"desis naruto memeluk sasuke, sakura pun ikut memeluk sasuke yang terpukul berat itu.

"Kami turut berduka cita atas kejadian yang menimpa Anda, kami harap anda dapat menerimanya dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada tuan," kata polisi yang masih ada di sana

Sejenak Sasuke memandang ke arah hinata,

Sasuke menyeka air matanya berusaha tegar, dia berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk baginya. Dia melepaskan pelukan sakura dan naruto.

"aku tidaak apa,"desis Sasuke berusaha mendekat pada hinata.

Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, bila rasa sakit di hati sasuke tidak hilang. Maka sasuke harus membunuh hatinya. Bukankah uchiha tidak pernah menunjukan perasaannya ?

Di sentuhnya pipi putih Hinata yang kini terasa dingin dengan lebut, air mata kembali menetes.

"apa yang terjadi padanya ?,"Tanya sasuke dengan suara berat

"kami masih menyelidikinya, kami menemukan nona sudah tidak bernyawa di dekat kediamannya. tidak ada luka pada nona hinata. Barang-barang nona juga lengkap, kami rasa ini bukan perampokan,"kata sang polisi

"jadi kedatangan kami untuk meminta ijin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut serta kami ingin mefisum tubuh nona hinata,"terang polisi itu

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menahan perih, matanya tak pernah lepas dari hinata yang terbaring itu.

"sasuke, sebaiknya kau pulang. Biar aku yang menangani ini,"Kata Naruto menepuk pelan pundak sasuke

"bagaimana aku bisa pergi ? mana mungkin aku meninggalkan hinata sendiri ?!," desis sasuke

Sakura yang tadi diam sekarang berdiri di depan sasuke, menghalangi pandangan sasuke ke hinata.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari sakura,

Sakura memaksa sasuke untuk menatap matanya,

"Sasuke ... percayalah pada kami, kami hanya tidak ingin kau semakin sedih," terang sakura

Terlihat ketulusan di mata sakura, sasuke pun beralih menatap Naruto.

"tenangkanlah dulu pikiranmu,"desis Naruto sambil mengangguk memberikan semangat pada sasuke

"kau harus pulang, kau bisa kesini besok lagi,"kata sakura halus

Sasuke hanya menggeleng,

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua. Malam ini menginap saja di rumahku," ajak naruto

Menyadari ke khawatiran ke dua sahabatnya sasuke pun memasang wajah tegar.

"tidak apa, mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri,"kata sasuke kemudian

"Sasuke kau tidak akan bertindak bodohkan?," Tanya Sakura khawatir

"aku tidak akan melakuhkannya,"jawab Sasuke datar

Sebelum sakura membuka mulutnya memastikan, Naruto sudah menggenggam tangan sakura dan mengangguk pada sakura untuk percaya.

Di rumah sasuke hanya diam tertunduk, dia belum melakuhkan apapun setelah sampai di rumah. Bahkan kemejanya pun belum sempat dia ganti.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa bersandar di jendela kamar rumahnya, menatap lampu kota yang gemerlap dengan perasaan gelisah tak menentu.

Sakura hanya berbaring memeluk guling dengan menggigit kuku jempolnya cemas memikirkan sasuke.

Hari melewati tengah malam menunjukan pukul 01.00, tiga orang sahabat masih terjaga dengan pikiran dan kegelisahan bercampur kesedihan mereka masing – masing.

Handphone sasuke bergetar, sasuke menggapainya dengan cepat.

Kali ini dia mendapat panggilan langsung dari rumah sakit, lagi – lagi sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kalap. Untung rumah sasuke berada di perumahan yang memang kesehariannya sepi, jadi tidak ada hambatan baginya sebelum masuk ke jalan utama.

Ruang hinata yang tadi sepi sekarang terlihat ramai, sudah terlihat naruto dan beberapa polisi.

"naruto ada apa ?,"Tanya sasuke khawatir

"sasuke, seharusnya kau tidak perlu kesini,"sahut naruto

Sasuke pun menerobos masuk, terlihat seorang peria penuh darah.

Naruto menggeret sasuke keluar,

"Hinata?," Tanya sasuke dengan wajah cemas

"kau pulanglah, biar polisi dan aku yang mengurusnya sampai kau tenang,"terang naruto

"aku akan pergi jika kau menjelaskan di mana hinata sekarang ?!,"sahut sasuke geram

Naruto tertunduk," hinata hilang. Dan petugas yang menjaga hinata di temukan …. Penuh darah dan tidak bernyawa,"jawab naruto tidak yakin

Terlihat sasuke semakin terpukul,

"Siapa yang tega berbuat sepeti ini pada hinata," Tanya Sasuke geram

"aku sudah menyuruh para polisi mengurus dan mencari hinata sampai dapat, percayalah mereka pasti bisa menemukannya,"terang naruto menenangkan sasuke

"sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu,"desis naruto merangkul sasuke yang terlihat lemas itu.

sasuke menepis tangan naruto,

"aku… , aaku tidak apa.. aaku bisa sendiri,"desis sasuke berjalan pergi

Naruto hanya bisa melihat kepergian sahabatnya dengan prihatin

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri koridor, matanya masih sembab.

Pikiran Sasuke kosong,

Sampai di parkiran sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya yang bahkan tadi tidak dia kunci.

"Ssaasukee ... tolong aku," terdengar rintihan suara

Sasuke tercengang melihat hinata terbaring lemah di mobilnya, tangannya penuh darah.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ssaasukee ... tolong aku," terdengar rintihan suara

Sasuke tercengang melihat hinata terbaring lemah di mobilnya, tangannya penuh darah.

Sasuke cepat- cepat masuk ke mobil dan menutupnya rapat – rapat.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa?," Tanya sasuke tak percaya

"Tolong aaku, haaus ... daraah," desis Hinata sangat lemah

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sasuke menyayat tangannya dan memberikan darahnya pada hinata.

"walau harus matipun, aku rela,"batin sasuke

Hinata menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu, rasanya ingin menghisap darah sasuke hingga habis.

Tetapi sebagian dirinya mengendalikan nafsu akan darah, dia berhenti menghisap darah sasuke yang sudah terlihat agak pucat itu. Hinata pun terlihat sehat dan segar kembali, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"kau tidak apa ?,"Tanya hinata membalut tangan sasuke

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemah

"aku senang kau kembali,"kata sasuke

"kau siapa ?," Tanya hinata Bimbang

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Sasukemu?," Tanya sasuke tidak percaya

"sasuke ? apa kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu ?,"sahut hinata

Sasuke tersenyum lemah menyadari keganjilan pada hinata,

"Bila bersamamu, matipun aku tidak menyesal," kata sasuke mantab

Hinata hanya menatapnya dingin dan datar.

"kau butuh darah ?,"Tanya sasuke mulai mencoba memahami keadaan.

Hinata mengangguk sambil memegangi perut laparnya

"tunggu aku disini ! aku janji, akan membawakanmu darah,"kata sasuke yang mungkin sudah gila itu

Hinata menurut, bukan karena patuh tapi karena dia takut pada manusia. Hinata merasa asing, dia tidak mengingat siapapun. Hanya nama sasuke yang dia ingat, walau tidak mengenal siapa orang tersebut.

Saat Hinata kabur, dia tidak sengaja membunuh petugas karena hinata ketakutan. Tapi hinata tidak sedikitpun menghisap darah sang petugas apa lagi sengaja membunuhnya. Saat hinata berlari dan bersembunyi, hanya mobil sasuke yang terbuka. Karena semakin lemah, hinata pun bersembunyi di sana.

Sesuai janji, sasuke datang dengan membawa kardus besar.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya pergi sebelum ketahuan,

"ini minumlah,"kata sasuke sambil memberikan kantung darah

"sebenarnya ini untuk pasien, jadi anggaplah kau pasien,"kata sasuke sambil tersenyum senang

Hinata hanya duduk menikmati darahnya, walau tak seenak darah sasuke.

Sampai di rumah sasuke, hinata hanya terdiam menjaga jarak.

"jadi kau tidak ingat apa – apa ?,"Tanya sasuke

Hinata hanya menggeleng, sifatnya yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan hinata asli. Tetapi hal itu, tidak membuat sasuke takut pada hinata yang sekarang.

Ketika sasuke mendekatinya, hinata menjauh.

"kau takut padaku ?,"Tanya sasuke

"aku hanya takut memakanmu,"jawab hinata tanpa ekspresi

Sorot mata hinata dingin dan tajam, kelam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakanku?," Tanya sasuke

"karena kau menyelamatkanku,"jawab hinata dingin

"Lalu?," Tanya sasuke ragu

"Kau adalah tuanku, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak bisa memakanmu," sahut hinata

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar kata – kata hinata,

"jadi begitu ?,"Tanya sasuke

"kau akan menuruti semua perkataanku ?,"Tanya sasuke meyakinkan

Hinata hanya mengangguk,

Sasuke kembali mendekatinya, hinata menjauh lagi.

"kalau begitu, jangan hindari aku !,"perintah sasuke

Hinata pun terdiam,

Kini sasuke memeluknya lembut, hanya pada hinata sasuke dapat menunjukkan sisi lembut dan hangat.

Sesaat hinata ingin menggigit sasuke yang tercium lezat,

"kau harus terbiasa, seperti tadi… kendalikan dirimu,"kata sasuke lirih seakan memberikan hinata kekuatan.

Hinata membalas pelukan sasuke,

"berartikah gadis ini untukmu ?,"Tanya hinata

"Dia ... dialah hidupku," sahut sasuke

"hanya namamu yang dia ingat,"desis hinata

Sasuke melepas pelukannya,

"sekarang, bersihkan dirimu… kau terlihat berantakan,"kata sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sasuke terus melatih hinata agar terbiasa dengannya dan dapat menahan hawa nafsunya untuk memakan sasuke atau bila mencium bau manusia di sekitar rumah sasuke. Sasuke menyembunyikan keberadaan hinata dengan rapat, polisi dan Naruto terus menyelidiki dan mencari keberadaan mayat hinata. Sasuke memang sudah menyerahkan kasus hinata pada naruto, naruto tidak curiga karena dia merasa sasuke memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya. Dia merasa sasuke sangat terpukul atas kehilangannya terhadap hinata.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu, polisi sudah menutup kasus hinata karena tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Sasuke masih sering terlihat murung dan lebih senang sendiri, dia juga lebih sering mengerjakan tugas kantor di rumah.

Sasuke dan hinata makan bersama di rumah seperti biasa,

"Kenapa kau selalu melihatku?," Tanya hinata

"Apa kau bahagia?," Tanya Sasuke

Hinata berkedip bingung, sasuke tersenyum.

"kau tahu ? melihatmu meminum darah, disini terasa sakit,"kata Sasuke memegang dadanya

"Apa kau menyesal menolongku?," Tanya hinata datar

"tidak ada kata menyesal dalam hidupku,"jawab sasuke

Sesaat terasa hening,

"seperti apa gadis ini,"Tanya hinata datar

"Dia, dia seperti rembulan ... hangat, menenangkan, penuh kelembutan dan cinta," sahut sasuke mengenang hinata

"dan aku berbeda… ,"batin hinata

"kau tahu, hari ini ada festifal kota,"kata Sasuke

"Maukah kau menjadi hinata? Hinataku walau hanya sekali," harap sasuke

Hinata selalu melihat kesedihan di mata sasuke walau sasuke selalu tersenyum manis di depannya. entah kenapa hari ini sekali saja, Hinata ingin melihat kesedihan itu hilang. Hinata mengangguk setuju,

Sasuke dan hinata pun bersiap – siap, hinata menyamar dengan menggunakan jaket hitam bertopi dan kacamata biru yang menutupi mata indahnya. Sasuke memakai pakaian santai dengan setelan jins,

Di tempat festifal, Hinata terbengong melihat kerumunan orang banyak dengan banyak lampu warna – warni dan hiasan meriah lainnya. Secara reflek hinata memeluk erat pergelangan tangan sasuke dengan ketakutan.

Sasuke tersenyum menggenggam erat tangan hinata,

"tidak apa, ada aku di sini,"bisik sasuke tersenyum

Sekejap hinata melihat potongan memori di masa lalunya

Flashback:

Terlihat hinata menangis tersedu di balik pohon pinus setelah di tolak naruto

"berhentilah menangis,"kata sasuke tegas

"Sasuukee ...," Desis hinata

"tidak apa, ada aku di sini,"kata sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Flasback end

Mendapat kekuatan dari senyuman sasuke, hinata pun memberanikan melangkah diantara kerumunan orang itu. Melihat berbagai tontonan lucu, aneh, seram, dan berbagai ekspresi. Hinata dan sasuke pun terbuai dan mulai mengikuti dan hanyut dalam acara. Hinata dan sasuke terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Hinata juga merasa senang, dia merasa bahagia.

"Perasaan ini, perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa bahagia melihatnya bahagia. aku merasa senang dan tidak takut lagi, bahkan bila harus meninggalkannya di dunia ini. aku mencintainya ... kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini dalam keadaanku yang sekarang ini?," Batin hinata menatap sasuke yang terlihat tanpa beban.

Hinata meremas pelan tangan sasuke, tidak terasa air matanya menetes. Sasuke yang tadi terlihat senang tertegun melihat air mata hinata menetes, bukannya bersedih hinata malah tersenyum lembut untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah tidak ingat apapun. Sasuke pun melepas kacamata hinata untuk memastikannya.

"Kau menangis? Apa ada masalah?," Tanya sasuke cemas

Hinata langsung memeluk erat sasuke,

"Sasuke, aku bahagia. Benar - benar bahagia," isak hinata

Sasuke tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum tulus dan memeluk hinata penuh kasih sayang

"aku mencintaimu hinata,selamanya.."bisik sasuke

"Malam itu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia." Terang hinata

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terkejut,


	3. Chapter 3

"Malam itu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia." Terang hinata

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terkejut,

"Apa maksudmu?," Selidik sasuke, hinata menggeleng tidak mengerti

"Aku hanya merasakan apa yang gadis ini rasakan, dia ingin melihatmu selalu bahagia agar tetap bahagia walau dalam alam yang berbeda," desis hinata

"Apa yang kau katakan?," Tanya sasuke tidak mengerti

"untuk melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini, matipun aku rela,"batin hinata

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat, sasuke menghapus air mata gadisnya itu.

"jika suatu saat aku tidak ada, kau harus tetap bahagia,"ucap hinata

Sasuke menggeleng, "sampai kapanpun di mana pun, kita selalu di takdirkan bersama,"sahut sasuke

"Sasuke ...," kata hinata melepas genggaman sasuke, sasuke mengeleng sambil meraih kembali tangan hinata.

"aku tidak bisa… ,"tolak sasuke

"Sasuke ... berjanjilah, demi aku ... demi kebahagiaanku, aku ... HINATAmu," kata hinata sambil menatap mata sasuke dalam - dalam.

Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala hinata,

"hinata, aku merindukanmu,"desis sasuke yang melihat hinata seperti dulu kembali.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan menikmati keramaian di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Terimakasih, kau telah kembali ... walau hanya sekali," batin sasuke senang

Hinata menatap sinar rembulan,

"aku takut, takut tidak akan melihatmu tersenyum lagi setelah ini. perasaan cinta ini, perasaan yang tetap ada walau gadis ini sudah mati,"batin hinata

...

waktu menunjukan Hampir tengah malam, hinata dan sasuke pun kembali.

Ketika hampir sampai di rumah, sasuke melihat mobil hitam naruto sudah bertengger di depan rumahnya.

"baka ! sedang apa dia di sini,"desis Sasuke kesal

"ada temanmu ? bagaimana ini ?,"Tanya hinata bingung

"tidak apa. Sementara kau bersembunyi di mobil, jangan keluar sampai aku datang,"pinta sasuke lembut, hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti

"Hinata ...," batin sasuke senang.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya yang di parkir agak jauh dari mobil naruto.

"yooo… teme ?! dari mana saja kau ? aku mencarimu,"sahut naruto yang melihat kedatangan sasuke

"ada apa ?,"Tanya sasuke datar

"kau ini, tadi aku dan sakura ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan melihat festifal. Tapi kau sulit di hubungi,"desis naruto merangkul sasuke

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya

"bau apa ini ? aura ini…,"desis naruto langsung berbalik manatap tajam mobil sasuke

Tatapan tajam naruto seakan langsung menusuk hinata,

"Apa ini ... argghh," hinata merasa kesakitan. Dia menatap naruto yang menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil merangkul sasuke.

"dia… dia,"desis hinata kesakitan, hinata pun seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat detik – detik kematiannya.

Flashback:

"naruto ? kenapa kau di sini ?,"Tanya hinata sambil tersenyum lembut

Naruto melihat hinata dari ujung kaki sampai atas, naruto melihat bekal yang di bawa hinata

"naruto, kau kenapa ? matamu kenapa seperti itu ?,"Tanya hinata cemas

"Hinata, aku Mencintaimu ," Tegas naruto

"Naruto, apa yang kau katakan?," Tanya hinata tidak mengerti

"aku sangat mencintaimu, tetapi dunia kita berbeda. Aku bukan manusia seutuhnya, karena itu kita tidak bisa bersama,"terang naruto

"jadi karena itu, naruto dulu menolakku ?,"Tanya hinata lembut,

Naruto tertegun, tidak terlihat rasa takut di mata hinata.

"terimakasih naruto sudah jujur padaku, sekarang aku tahu cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan,"lanjut hinata

"Tapi ..," kata hinata lagi sambil tersenyum tulus

"sekarang, apapun yang terjadi. Naruto tetap sahabatku… seperti apapun itu,"kata hinata

"tapi hinata, sekarang kita bisa bersama,"tolak naruto

Hinata tertegun tidak percaya,

"Sekarang aku sudah tau caranya, aku tidak perlu lagi pura - pura acuh dan menolakmu," sahut naruto berbinar

Hinata menggeleng pelan,

"maaf naruto, sekarang sasukelah yang di hatiku. Aku tidak mungkin berpaling pada laki – laki lain selain sasuke,"tolak hinata halus

"Maaf naruto," kata hinata lagi akan pergi

"Maafkan aku hinata, aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu. Meskipun untuk sahabatku," desis naruto tiba - tiba menyerang hinata

"aku mencintaimu, aku akan menunggumu. Pergilah bersamaku, ku mohon hinata,"bisik naruto.

end flasback

"bruukkk…,"terdengar suara naruto terpental menghantam mobilnya

"Menjauh dari sasuke!," Teriak hinata, matanya memancarkan kemarahan

Sasuke terkejut melihat kecepatan hinata yang tidak terlihat mata,

"hinata apa yang kau lakuhkan ?!,"sentak sasuke

Naruto bangkit dan tersenyum sambil menghapus darah di bibirnya,

"kau ingat hinata ? bulan dan hawa malam ini seperti saat malam itu,"kata naruto hendak mendekat

"apa yang kau katakan naruto ?,"desis sasuke tidak mengerti

Hinata berdiri di depan sasuke menghalangi sasuke dari jangkauan naruto

"Jangan dekati sasuke!," Bentak hinata ingin menyerang naruto, tetapi sasuke sudah menggenggam tangan hinata yang terlihat emosi itu dengan erat,

"hinata , tenangkan dirimu… dia tidak mungkin menyakitiku,"bisik sasuke, hinata tersentak dan menatap sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut,

"hentikan itu ,"bentak naruto

"kenapa ? kenapa sasuke ? apa kau tau aku selalu mencarimu hah ?,"pekik naruto

"Apa kau tahu? Aku rela menyakitimu, rela melihat sasuke bersedih hanya agar bisa bersamamu. Apa kau tahu itu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menolak orang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati? Bagaimana melihat orang yang kau cintai dan sahabatmu akan menikah? Apa kau tahu?, "cerca naruto

"Naruto ...?!," Hardik sasuke tidak percaya

"Maaf sasuke, aku benar - benar mencintai hinata dan tidak dapat kehilangannya," kata naruto, mata naruto berubah menjadi orens

"maafkan aku menjadikanmu seperti ini hinata, tapi aku benar –benar mencintaimu,"desis naruto

"berengseekk !,"desis sasuke hendak memukul naruto, naruto menangkisnya dengan mudah dan balik memukul sasuke hingga terpental jauh.

"Sasuke ..." Hinata panik melihat sasuke terpental.

Kepala sasuke berdarah menghantam aspal, pandangannya buram.

Hinata marah dan memukul naruto, naruto tidak menangkis serangan bertubi hinata sehingga membuatnya terpental dan babak belur.

Mobil sasuke dan naruto menjadi korban dan ikut hancur karena tenaga naruto dan hinata yang di luar nalar.

Walau penuh darah naruto tetap bangkit kembali dan tersenyum,

"Mungkin aku akan bahagia bila mati di tangan orang yang aku cintai," desis naruto

Hati hinata bergetar mendengarnya,

"Kau tahu? Aku bukan hinata lagi," kata hinata

Sasuke yang tadi lemah karena terlempar keras masih mencoba berdiri,

"sasuke… maaf,"desis naruto yang melihat sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah

Melihat sasuke dan naruto yang berlumuran darah hinata teringat kenangannya,

Flashback

"naruto… aku, aku mencintaimu,"desis hinata malu - malu

"maaf hinata, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Kau sahabat terbaikku,"jawab naruto

hinata pun berlari pergi menahan air matanya, mencari tempat yang benar - benar sunyi untuk menangis. mengeluarkan rasa sakit atas penolakan naruto,

"menangislah, setelah itu berjanjilah tidak akan menangis lagi untuk naruto. Berpalinglah padaku,"kata sasuke datar yang entah datang dari mana

"kau tidak perlu menerima permintaanku, karena aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,"lanjut sasuke

flasback end

Hinata menitikkan air mata, sejenak dia melihat kearah sasuke yang terluka,

"Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku ...," bisik hinata, dia menyadari posisinya saat ini. dia memang mencintai sasuke lebih dari apapun tetapi kini dirinya bukanlah hinata lagi. dia hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa, dia yang seharusnya sudah tiada. dan hinata berfikir sasuke bisa mendapatkan yang lebih darinya, kebahagiaannya bukan belenggu cinta masa lalunya yang sekarang hanya mayat hidup saja.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dari serpihan kaca mobil yang berserakan,

"kita tidak mungkin bersama, dunia kita berbeda,"batin hinata

"aku mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu walau aku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi,"batin hinata.

Hinata memungut besi yang agak runcing sambil mendekati naruto yang berjalan lemah menuju sasuke.

"Hinata ...," desis sasuke lemah, pandangannya membaur

"Naruto ..." panggil hinata

Naruto berbalik, secepat kilat hinata memeluk naruto dan menusuk punggung naruto sampai tembus kedepan membuat jantung hinata juga tertusuk.

Pandangan sasuke semakin buram,

"hinataaa …,"rintih sasuke berusaha meraih hinata

Hinata dan naruto membatu, hinata tersenyum ke arah sasuke,

"hiduplah dengan baik, aku mencintaimu sasuke,"batin hinata

"maaf sasuke… dan, terimakasih,"kata hinata tersenyum lembut dengan sedikit meneteskan air mata

Naruto tersenyum membalas pelukan hinata sambil muntah darah, tidak menghiraukan besi yang menghujam jantungnya.

"terimakasih hinata, maafkan aku… ,"bisik naruto

Hinata dan narutopun memudar dan lama kelamaan menjadi abu,

Setengah sadar sasuke menggenggam erat tangan hinata yang menjadi abu dan pingsan.

"sasukee…. Sasukee… ,"terdengar bisikan hangat hinata

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari menyilaukan mata sasuke.

"Hinataa ...," desis sasuke sambil menghalangi sinar matahari dengan sebelah tangannya

"kau sudah bangun ? kau sudah tidak sadarkan selama 3 hari. melihat kondisimu dan mobilmu yang hancur polisi menduga kau korban tabrak lari"terang Suster

"korban tabrak lari"batin sasuke tersenyum miris

"aku mencintaimu hinata, mungkin sekarang kita tidak bersama. tapi aku mohon, tunggulah aku. aku akan datang menjemputmu, di manapun duniamu"batin sasuke menatap matahari yang bersinar terang

**+++ending,** maaf bila banyak kekurangan. maklum author baru dan masih perlu banyak belajar :)


End file.
